


The Best Christmas

by Sunflower0906



Series: The Clone Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Merry Christmas, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower0906/pseuds/Sunflower0906
Summary: Padme and Anakin both share their first Christmas together since the war began.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Clone Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579279
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	The Best Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is before the events of my story "We've come so far" so if your interested go take a look, and I hope you all enjoy my first smut

“I can senes your troubled Anakin,” Obi-wan said sitting down next to him at the cafeteria. 

“Me, troubled? No,” Anakin said waving his hand

“I don’t know Skyguy, you really could’ve had me fooled,” Ahsoka said sitting down on his other side. Anakin shakes his head as he looks down at the new masterpiece he created for his angel.  
  
While they were on the Planet Crait for diplomatic reasons, Ankin traveled down to the mining areas and found the most beautiful crystals, and he immediately thought of his wife. So he paid for a medium-size rock, and slowly transformed it to a heart-shaped crystal and attached it to a soft chain to hold it all together, and when he was finished he was so excited, because soon an old Naboo holiday called Christmas was quickly approaching, and he planned on giving it to her then. But the Jedi Council had other ideas. Because instead of sending them home like they thought, they’re being sent to another outer-rim planet to negotiate a treaty. 

So having to tell her that he wasn’t coming was devastating. “I’m fine Ani, just please be safe,” She said smiling trying to hold her tears in place; She didn’t even wait for a response before she hung up, and that’s how he knew the news hurt her. 

So now here he is thinking of any way to make it up to her. “Well what has you in such a shitty mood master,” Ahsoka asked

“I’m just tired as all,” Anakin mumbled.

“You need a break?” Obi-wan asked in disbelief, “I thought I would never see the day.”

“Oh, hahaha. Very funny but you have to admit negotiations have never been my strong suit,” Anakin said stabbing his food in frustration.

“I mean you’re not wrong, and you have been going hard for the past year and a half so you should get at least a small break,” Ahsoka says in her master defense. 

“I agree,” Obi-wan said stroking his beard, “All right I’ll do this one time and one time only because force knows how much I hate disregarding direct orders.” Both Anakin and Ahsoka dramatically look towards each other, both think the same thing. “Master are you ok,” They both asked at the same time. 

“Honestly I don’t think so, but I digress. Anakin I’ll give you a three daybreak. Not four, and damn sure not a week. I expect you on Dantooine by that time, understood.” 

“Yes, thank you, master,” Anakin said standing up, grabbing the necklace and putting it in his pocket. Obi-wan waves him off, as Ahsoka waves goodbye. Anakin is soon running into the hanger and getting into his new personal Jedi ship. As he was about to activate the hyperdrive he gets a wide smile on his face. “I’m coming home angel,” He thinks as the star zoom past him and the familiar blue surrounds him.

_** Coruscant-Midnight  ** _

“We’ll be there in the late afternoon sweetie ok,” Padme’s mother said with the rest of her rambunctious family behind her. 

“Ok mommy,” Padmè said with a small smile, hiding her true emotions behind a pretty smile. Because in all honesty, she would love having her family here, but not having her husband kills her. She knows they both have their duties, but she can’t help but be saddened because they never spent this special holiday together. “What’s wrong baby,” her father asked

“Oh nothing,” Padmè said 

“Padmè we’ve known you for too long. We know when your sad, angry or joyful. And right now your sad, so pleases tell us what’s the matter.” Padmè’s sister Sola says. 

“Well I’m just worried about a friend,” Padmè whispers 

“Does that friend happen to be a certain handsome Jedi, named Anakin Skywalker?” Her sister teased.

“Hey, I’m right here,” Her husband exclaims, while their two daughters giggled.

“No nothing like that,” Padmè laughed.

“Well that funky mood better not be present by the time we get there, because I don’t want my Christmas to be ruined young lady,” Her sister says with fake authority.

“Ma’am, yes, ma’am,” Padme says giving her sister a salute. The communication ends and her smile falls from her face. She looks outside and sees that it’s snowing. “Well it looks like it’ll be a white Christmas this year 3po,” She says looking at the golden droid.

“Oh, it sure does look that way, my lady. I’ll close all doors so the cold doesn’t get in.”

“Thank you 3po. If that’ll be all I’ll be I my chambers.” Padmè said standing up wiping down all the imaginary wrinkles on her dress. 

“Have a good night’s rest mistress,” 3po said as he begins to walk away. “Oh and mistress,” 3po turns back around as she makes it to her bedroom door.

“Yes?” she asked the door opening behind her.

“Merry Christmas, and I’m sure Master Ani is distraught that he can’t be here.”

“Me too 3po, me too,” Padmè says as the door closes behind her. She changes into her nightgown and was about to crawl into the bed her open closet stops her. As she looks inside she sees one of Ani’s many Jedi cloaks. She takes each and every one of them and gives them all a sniff trying to figure which one still smelled like him. She was about to give up hope until she reached the last one, that’s all black, and still has his amazing smell. She takes it out and wraps it around her and crawls her way into the bed on her side, staring at her husband’s side. Thinking about his handsome face and wishing he was here.

_** Coruscant-3:00 A.M.  ** _

Anakin just hit went through Coruscant’s atmosphere, and noticed the heavy snowfall. “Hey R2 can you take over? I can’t see a damn thing in this snow,” Anakin said letting go of the controls. R2 does a single beep and took the Jedi interceptor. “While you’re at it can you also call 3po? Anakin asked. Instead of giving him an answer, R2 immediately began a call to the annoying but adorable droid. “Master Ani, is that you?” 3po asked as his picture came through in front of him.

“Hey 3po, I need you to open the deck so I can get in,” Anakin said

“Oh, my word sir. You are coming! This is great news master, let me go inform Mistress Padme,”

“No 3po,” Anakin said his voice rising in a slight panic voice. “I want it to be a surprise that’s why I asked you to open it. Not her.”

“Oh, ok master. Just let me know when your close and I’ll open the balcony.” 3po said with a slight bow. The communication then ends and a large smile crosses his face as he thinks of all the amazing ways he can surprise her. 

_** Home- 3:05 am  ** _

500 Republic was insight and Anakin can’t help the slight butterflies in his stomach as he sees the golden droid open the balcony window. When they parked Anakin rushed as fast as he could inside, because of the damn cold. “Master Ani it’s so wonderful to see you once again. Was your deployment successful?”

“As successful as it could be. How’s my girl?” Anakin asked kicking his boots across the room and putting his cloak on the couch.

“Sad master. I could tell she missed you,” 3po said, as he gathered his creator’s stuff. 

“Well, she doesn’t have to miss me anymore. Why don’t you and R2 go shut off for the night ok?”

“Yes, master, and Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas you too,” Anakin said walking to the bedroom door and creeping his way inside, and when he goes in he could’ve sworn his life flashed before his eyes, and throw away his plan of waking her up in the best way and just shake her up. But the show must continue. So he slowly walks to the bed and takes off his tunic and the undershirt underneath so his bare chest was out. He then crawls under the covers and begins to slowly remove her panties, but stops when she slightly begins to move. When he thinks its all clear he drags them completely off and flings them across the room. He then turns back and begins to breathe hard as he was staring at her pussy. “This is where the fun begins,” He whispers. And he didn’t wait much longer as he dives in one of the many things he loves about her. 

_** Slightly Padme’s POV but also in 3rd person (IDK lol) ** _

Padmè was dreaming sweet dreams about her and Ani when she felt something below her waist, and she didn’t know what it was, but damn it felt good. She started to move away from it when she felt two hands move her back into place, and when she felt that, her eyes opened up so fast, she could’ve put Anakin’s flying to shame. 

She sits up and sees head movement between her tighs underneath the covers, and she can’t help but moan at the intense pleasure.

“Whoever- Oh force, you are. I’m frieeends with people whooooo can put you away for a long time. Soo if I were you I would get out before I call my security,” She says breathing hard and trying to stop herself from moaning from the pleasure. But the mystery person just wouldn’t stop. Instead, he or she just went faster. Padme’s head drops back to the pillows below, as she looks up at the ceiling as she can feel her first orgasm coming. She looks back down and decides to remove the covers herself, and when she does she was in for the shock of her life. Because now all she sees is Anakin Skywalker staring at her as he licked her clit ten times faster. “Hello Angel,” He says taking a small pause. But she couldn’t respond because he soon went back to work on her and he took no mercy. “Oh Ani,” Padmè moaned out loud, as she grabs his dirty blond hair. “I’m gonna-” She begins to say, but Anakin inserts a finger inside of her that takes her breath away and gives her her first orgasm of the night. Padmè really wanted to believe that this is real but she really doesn’t. That was until Anakin crawled up and kissed her passionately on the lips, making her taste herself. “This’s real Padmè. I’m real,” Anakin says as he moves her hair out of her face. “You son of a bitch,” Padme laughed, still out of breath, “I thought you said you couldn’t make it this year?”

“Well I couldn’t but I couldn’t stop thinking about how sad you were, and Obi-wan noticed. So he said he’ll give me a three-day break so now here I am,” Anakin said giving her small kisses on her cheeks and neck, “and I plan to take full advantage of it,” He whispers seductively in her ear. Padmè looks him in the eyes for a couple of seconds and kisses him hard pushing him on his back, with her on top. Padme begins to unbuckle his pants with haste when he grabs her hands. “Hey slow down baby. We have the next three days together,” Anakin says chuckling

“Actually we have till noon tomorrow by ourselves because my family is coming over, and we both know the only times we’ll be able to act like a couple together is at night when we know for sure they’re all asleep,” Padme said. Anakin thinks over his options about a nice and slow loving making as he planned or a hard fuck, as his plan B, and the Jedi without fear chose Plan B. 

“We can make love before I leave, because now,” Anakin began ripping Padmè’s nightgown off her body. Sitting up so they were now eye-to-eye, “I don’t think I could control myself,” Anakin finished with nothing but pure lust in his eyes. Padmè leans forward with an equally seductive smile and eyes, and whispered, “Than don’t,” in his ear. That was what broke the camel’s back, because after pulling away, Anakin releases a primal growl and took her mouth hard kiss, making them fall down on the bed with him on top as they both frantically work to remove his pants and underwear underneath as fast as they could. 

When both articles of clothing were removed, Anakin placed his eight-inch cock outside and begins to rub against her clit getting her even wetter. “Are you ready,” Anakin panted, trying to hold himself together. Padmè just nods her head up and down until her neck begins to hurt. But she then throws her head back as Anakin slowly pushes it in her. He stopped for a minute, allowing her to adjust because how long it’s been. “Can I move?” Anakin asked trying so hard not to move. Instead of answering, Padmè just grabs his ass, and pushes him in further, and releases a big moan, and Anakin’s control snapped. He begins off slow but soon begins to pick up more speed. He was going so fast that the headboard begins to hit the wall repeatedly. “Oh Ani,” Padme moans out screaming yes right after.

“Who’s pussy is this,” Anakin asked speeding up more. Padmè couldn’t respond because of the pleasure. But Anakin begins to slow down, “No faster,” She moans.

“Who’s pussy is this,” Anakin asked as he slows down his thrusting even more.

“It’s yours,” She whispers trying to get him back to that amazing speed. 

“I can’t hear you,” Anakin said trying to hold himself back.

“It’s yours,” She screams. And Anakin goes back to his frantic speed, “Your mine Padmè. Mine,” He says in between thrusts.

“Yours, all yours,” She mumbles. 

“I was your first, I was the only one who’s been with you like this,” Anakin says feeling his possessiveness taking over

“It’s been you, only you.” Padmè moans feeling her second orgasm coming right up. Anakin just moans and leans down with each arm surrounding her head as he gives her a deep kiss swallowing her scream as she has her second one of the night. But she was far from done. Because soon after, she knocks him down when so she was on top and he was below her on his back. “Now tell me Ani,” She says rising up, so only the tip was inside her, “Whose dick is this,” She says giving him a little taste of his own medicine. He tries to grab her hips but she hits them away, “I’ll ask again,” She says rising up that his dick was no longer in her but was still close enough that he could just anticipate the feeling again, “Whose dick is this,” 

“Oh Force Padmè, it’s yours. In this lifetime and the rest, it’s yours.” Anakin exclaims grabbing her hips. 

“Good,” Padmè says as she lowers herself back on his dick, bouncing on as hard and fast as she could, “Your mine Ani. Fucking mine,” She says mumbling.

“Always yours senator.” Anakin moaned back as he grabbed her hips, fucking her from below. 

But her third orgasm of the night came unexpectedly, and she freezes on top of him, letting it ride. But he wasn’t finished yet, so he knocked her back down, on her back and continued to fuck her like there was no tomorrow. “I love you, I love you, I love you-” He repeated over and over again feeling his orgasm coming. Sweat was dripping from both of them. If you didn’t know these two were in a committed relationship you would’ve thought that they just ran a marathon. “I loveee you oh force,” Padmè moaned, “too,” Padmè finished, feeling her fourth orgasm coming up.

“I’m gonna-” He began

“Then cum,” She says. And at the same time, they both found their release. Padmè feels his cum filling her, and she can’t help but feel absolute bliss. Anakin moves to his side of the bed, as they breathing heavily, dripping of sweat. “That was-” Padmè began

“Spectacular” Anakin finished. They both look at each other and laughed. Anakin gathers her in his arms and holds her tight as she puts on of her legs in between his. “I love you, Angel,” Anakin said, kissing her forehead.

“I love you too Ani,”

"Oh I made you this," Anakin said pulling his shirt with the force to him. Padme watches as he grabs something from inside, and releases a gasp.

"Oh Ani, you shouldn't have," Padme said looking at the heart-shaped jewel.

"No, I had to. I've missed the last two holidays Padmè, so I decided when I come back I'll give you this as a late present. But I guess it's not late." He says as he releases a chuckle.

"Well it's beautiful," Padmè said giving him another kiss leaning over to her nightstand to keep her new and favorite necklace safe. She then moves back into his arms, and they lean down so both of their heads were on the pillow and they just stared at each other with nothing but love. But, Padmè begins to feel her eyes closing for the night, with Anakin close behind.

For the next three days, the secret couple both enjoy this amazing holiday with Padmè’s family. Unwrapping presents, and singing old Naboo holiday songs, Padmè, her sister Sola, and her mother Jobal cooked the small feast. Anakin, her father Ruwee, and her sister’s husband watched Nuna-ball and making bets on who would win, while her sister’s daughters Ryoo and Pooja played with their new toys below them. 

When they all sat around the dinner table, it felt like home. Like family. The family that Anakin has always longed for, and when he looked at Padmè next to him with that shiny heart-shaped necklace around her neck, He felt at home, and when she gave him a big smile back, he knew that no place in the galaxy is greater than this. So he takes her hand underneath the table so no one could see, and enjoyed the peace of the moment. 

Because in the next two years there would be nothing but absolute chaos in the form of the senator from Scipio and two Sith Lords.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving this fic a chance. At first, I was scared because one this is my first smut fanfic, and two because of my *cough, cough* inexperience with that type of activity I really don't know how it is or exactly what to do so I tried my best lol. So I hope you all had a great Christmas, and have a Happy New Year.


End file.
